Always
by Pawprinter
Summary: Susan and Peter have been sharing secret kisses in hidden corridors and stealing small glances from each other for the past few years. After eight years of ruling Narnia together, their world is teetering on the edge of chaos and harmony. Peter doesn't want any regrets between them and Susan can't agree more. Part of the "What is Happening" universe.


**Hey! Its Pawprinter again! Yay! **

**So this is part of the What is Happening? universe! So if you haven't read that story of mine, then I suggest you do! But you don't have to, it would just make sense to do that. But this isn't Lu/Ed, but it is Su/Pete. **

**You all remember chapter 2, 3, and chapter 11 of What is Happening? Well I have part of this chapter posted in chapter 11 as a flashback, but I wanted to post this as a story, not a flashback. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia! Anything that is part of Narnia books/movies is not mine. I only own (Well made up) the story 'What is Happening?' and my words.**

**Warning: Yes there will be incest! Sorry if you don't like that! Please don't read if you don't like! Thanks!**

**BTW: Sorry for any crap spelling or any bad grammar! I suck at that stuff! I try to edit, but I can't! I would do a better job if I would have edited longer, but I wanted to get this one shot out to you fast! So please ignor the bad and messed up stuff! Sorry! Also you might find that this story is choppy and fast passed! Sorry!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Full Smmary: <strong>This story is part of the What is Happening universe! Takes place in chapter 2/3 & a flashback from chapter 11. Susan and Peter have been dating for a long time, but they have kept it a secret. A war is going to break out soon, and Peter doesn't want any regrets. What will he do? S/P. Rated T for saftey! Incest! If you don't like that, then don't read! Thanks!

* * *

><p><strong>Always…<strong>

**Susan's P~O~V**

Peter and I were in the courtyard waiting for Lucy and Edmund. Peter sent someone workers for the palace to go and get them from Edmund's room.

"Don't be worried." Peter whispered in my ear. I looked away from the door and into Peter's eyes. He grabbed my hand and kissed it softly. I smiled up at him.

"I'm not worried." I lied. Truthfully, ever sense Lucy was screaming last night in her dreams, I had been really worried. Lucy was usually the one out of all of us not to have bad dreams…

"I can't tell when your lying, love." Peter whispered in my ear. He swept down and quickly kissed my cheek. I smiled up at Peter. Peter looked down at me with a look of sadness on his face. He kissed my cheek again.

"Peter!" I hissed under my breath. I pushed away on his chest, but Peter didn't budge. When he finally pulled away I laughed. Peter jutted out his lower lip. I stopped laughing and took hold of Peter's hand. "What's wrong?" I asked. Peter stuck out his lower lip further.

"When ever I kiss you anywhere you laugh." Peter said a further pouted out lip.

'_If he puts it out any further… It will rip off his face…' _I thought to myself. I laughed for a second, but then covered it up with coughs.

"I laughed, didn't I?" I asked. Peter shook his head with closed eyes before he answered.

"You usually giggle. You smiled and laughed." Peter said with a sideways smile. I smiled back. "What are you worrying about?" He asked me.

What was worrying me… I guess it was Lucy. She is always so carefree! She never holds onto things… I guess her having that bad dream was making me on edge…

"Lucy." I told Peter with a sideways smile.

"Don't worry about her. Edmund has her." Peter said with a smile.

"Yeah! Edmund has a crush on her!" I laughed. Peter's serious face burst out into a laugh, even though he tried hard to suppress it… It didn't work… He kept laughing.

"I don't really like him crushing on our little sister…" Peter mumbled, but I ignored him.

"He has a huge crush on her." I whispered with a smile. Peter got out of his gloom and looked up at me.

"I don't know how Lucy doesn't see it." Peter said to me with a laugh.

"She is blinded by love!" I sang. I sprung out of my seat and started twirling. I twirled for a few more seconds with silence.

"As much as I love you doing that…" Peter said with a smile. His sweet smile then turned into a frown. "I see some… people… gawking at you." Peter said with his teeth clenched. I stopped twirling and looked around quickly. I saw what Peter was talking about… People that were from the castle, or people just talking a stool through the garden, were looking at me. I quickly walked and sat down beside Peter.

"Do you think they seen us… kiss?" Peter asked in a whisper. I smiled at him.

"Don't worry! If they did, well… We have the excuse of being brother and sister." I said with a smile. Peter nodded in agreement.

"Right." Peter laughed. He looked around the courtyard and the back of the garden to make sure nobody was watching us. Once he was satisfied he quickly kissed my lips. "Love you." He mumbled. I nodded stupidly, still dazed from the kiss. I closed my eyes, savouring the kiss.

Just then the door to the courtyard opened. Edmund and Lucy came walking in… Well Edmund came walking in, and Lucy was having a piggy back ride… Peter jabbed me lightly in my ribs. I then snapped out of my trance and focused on Edmund and Lucy in front of me. I jumped up from the bench and went flying towards Lucy and Edmund. I stopped running a few feet away from them.

"There you are! I was going to order the guards to go and look for you. I was really worried." I practically yelled. Peter jumped a little bit, but then he laughed under his breath. Lucy smiled slightly at me. She also had a light blush on her cheeks. "So when are you going to tell me the thing that you told Edmund about?" I asked Lucy with my eyebrows raised. As soon as I got the words out of my mouth, Lucy's smiled dropped. Edmund spun her off of his back, and he put her down on the ground in front of him. He put his hands on her shoulders.

"Uhhh…" Lucy started to say, but then Edmund interrupted her.

"Right now. We wanted to tell both of you." Edmund said. I nodded, and smiled. I walked over to Peter with a huge smile on my face. I walked right up to Peter.

"Love you too." I whispered. I took a deep breath and continued. "Look how cute they are."

Peter just smiled and nodded… He was acting like I was telling him something business like. I sat down as close as I could to Peter without looking suspicious.

"Well Lucy had a dream…" Edmund started.

"Edmund, We are asking Lucy. Thank you, but she has a voice." Peter said sternly, but nicely. I hit him in the ribs lightly, but Peter didn't do anything.

"Peter… I want Edmund to tell you." Lucy said strongly. I nodded my head in agreement, turned to Peter, and leaned in to his ear.

"Yeah… She wants Edmund to tell her story." I said with a snicker. Peter smiled, laughed for a split, then disguised his laughing with coughs.

"Shut up, Su." Peter mumbled with a smile. I knew he was joking, so I didn't get mad by it.

"Peter, don't be so rude. I bet Edmund can do the same job as Lucy can. You can continue, Ed." I said now 'annoyed'. It was more fake annoyed then actually annoyed. Edmund and Lucy smiled a thanks to me. I nodded my head.

Edmund told the story about Lucy's dream. After he finished I was pretty sure mine, and Peter's mouths were hanging open in awe. Peter then shook his head… He was trying to clear out the confusion.

"I don't think your right, Lucy. I don't think that your dream was a vision. It is just a dream." Peter said. I smacked Peter in the ribs, and Peter just let out a 'humph'.

"I think you are wrong, Peter. Lu, your dream might have been a vision. We need to take extra precautions." I told all of my family.

"She is dead, Susan. There is no need to take extra precautions. Edmund, Susan, and Lucy, she died! Aslan killed her." Peter yelled. I was pretty sure he was just freaking out about the whole White Witch coming back thing, but it killed me when he yelled at me.

"Like Lucy told me, she was a witch. We have no idea what a witch can do! She might never die, she might just be recreated." Edmund yelled at Peter angrily. I could almost see tremors of anger roll of Edmund, but… That's Edmund…

"Edmund, and Lucy, don't be crazy! Nobody can do that!" Peter scoffed. I pushed Peter's shoulder. He was getting really unreasonable…

"PETER!" I yelled at Peter. Peter looked towards me. He had a crazed look in his eyes, but when he blinked it turned to a sorry look. I looked towards Edmund and Lucy. Edmund had pushed Lucy behind him for protection. "YOU GUYS ARE ACTING LIKE FOOLS!" I yelled. It seemed like Edmund ignored me though.

"You saying that Lucy, and I are wrong? You think that you are always right, but you rarely are! You have no idea what a witches powers are!" Edmund yelled. His arms were shaking because he was so mad.

"You think that I am always wrong! Do you think that I am always unreasonable? Edmund, I wasn't the one to betray the family! You were the one that turned against us!" Peter yelled at Edmund. I gasped along with Lucy as I hit Peter on his arm.

"Wow Peter. I cant believe that you would go that low!" I yelled. Even though we were dating… This was just uncalled for. Peter stood up from the bench. He walked towards Edmund, and Edmund walked towards Peter.

"I was under a spell!" Edmund replied. He shoved hard against Peters chest. Peter stumbled, but got his ground once again. This time Peter shoved against Edmunds chest, but Edmund didn't budge.

"EDMUND, PETER! STOP IT!" I cried. I ran over to them and I wedged myself between Peter, and Edmund to stop the pushing.

"I don't care if you were asleep, or if you were under a spell! You still did that! You still don't know about the witches powers." Peter yelled around me. I pushed his chest back, but he didn't move. I tried Edmund, but he also didn't move. I just gave up on trying to move them.

"Well I'm one hundred percent sure that you don't know about witches powers either! I only know one person that knows about them, and that's Aslan. I'm sure as hell that you are not Aslan!" Edmund yelled. The only thing that was keeping Edmund from hitting Peter was me standing between them… Wonderful, right?

"Well I'm sure as hell that your not a lion, so that means that you are not ASLAN!" Peter yelled. He swung a punch around my head, and hit Edmund in the jaw.

"Stop it! How did talking about my dream turn into an argument! We need to stay together guys. We need each other. It doesn't matter if the witch has the power or not, but Edmund was killed in my dream. We have to be ready for anything." Lucy whispered, but it carried almost louder them Peter and Edmund's yelling. Lucy walked towards us, squished herself between me and Edmund, and crossed her arms. I started to push hard against Peter's chest, and Lucy started to push against Edmund's chest. We moved them a few steps away from each other.

"I'm fine." Edmund mumbled to Lucy. She nodded in response.

I turned to Peter. Peter was staring at Edmund and Lucy sadly. After a split second he looked down at me. I glared up at him, but Peter looked at me with really sad eyes. I softened my eyes and looked up at Peter with a smile.

"Say sorry!" I whispered almost silently. "I forgive you, I always will, but Edmund and Lucy aren't your girlfriend." I whispered even quieter. Peter just nodded his head in agreement.

"You know, you are right Lucy. I'm sorry… I just was scared for the possibility of the witch coming back. We will make sure we warn everyone, and we will be ready for anything. Edmund, are you okay?" Peter told Lucy, but he asked Edmund.

"Jerk." Edmund muttered, and he stormed off. Lucy spun in the direction Edmund was storming off in.

"I am so sorry, Su-" Peter started to say, but I cut him off with the wave of my hand.

"I love you no matter what. I'm not bothered to much by it, I'm just annoyed you would do that to Edmund!" I hissed under my breath. Peter nodded his head as he closed his eyes.

"I hate myself for that." He mumbled. I quickly hugged him, but pulled away when Lucy spoke.

"Edmund!" She yelled. She took a few steps to go after him, but I spun and grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Don't worry about him. He can take care of himself. Right now we need to worry about our country." I told Lucy, and Peter nodded in agreement.

"But, Ed…" Lucy started to say, but Peter cut her off.

"Lucy, what matters more. Edmund, or Narnia?" Peter asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Peter, Edmund is our brother! Who knows if Narnia is even real? Who knows if this isn't a dream?" Lucy asked with her voice high. She had a point… But we did have a country to run.

"I know Edmund is our brother, but this is Narnia. We are the Queens, Lucy! We can't let Edmund get in the way of that." I whispered gently to Lucy. I knew how hard it was to do what I just said… But I do it all the time. Peter and I put being Kings and Queens in front of our love… Sometimes.

"To me Edmund is more important. He is family. Narnia is just Narnia. We didn't know about Narnia until I found it. Who knows if we will remember it when we go back to England? Family is important, and it is a big deal to me." Lucy said with her arms crossed. I stood there for a few second, stunned, but then I snapped out of my trance. I knew she was referring to liking Edmund, but she just didn't know I could catch on so quickly.

"Lucy, can we talk for a bit. In my room?" I asked my little sister. She looked at me confused, but she nodded her head anyway.

"Sure." Lucy said with a little smile. I quickly turned to Peter.

"See you later!" I whispered with a wink. Peter nodded with a smile on his face.

I turned to face Lucy. I walked up to her and I linked our arms together. We went skipping off to my room.

Once we were in my room we both fell onto my bed.

"Look Susan, I don't know what this is about, but I love my family, and Edmund is part of our family!" Lucy told me. I just nodded and smiled in return.

"Family is a big deal to me too. I love Peter, Edmund, and you!" I told Lucy. Lucy smiled relived. She pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you. I love you too." Lucy whispered. I snickered, and Luc quickly pulled away from the hug.

"I know a secret about you." I sang. Lucy's mouth fell open with a pop."Close your mouth, its not ladylike." I told my little sister with a devious smile on my face. Lucy closed her mouth quickly. She had a light blush on her cheeks.

"What… What secret do you know about me?" Lucy asked me worriedly. I smiled, winked, and wiggled my eyebrows at her.

"I don't know if you know that I know… but I know that you like Edmund." I told Lucy. Lucy stopped me before I could finish.

I know I like him. I just told you I love me family. Edmund is my brother, so I love him." Lucy told me with a blush. I was really caught her off guard with the statement…

"No. I mean you have a crush on him. I know it might seen weird, and strange, but I know the feeling." I told Lucy. Lucy's mouth came open again with another pop. After I said that my thoughts led me to Peter…

"What?" Lucy asked in a high voice. I blinked rapidly to refocus on Lucy.

"Don't worry. Everyone feels that way about somebody." I told Lucy gently. I put my hand on her shoulder and gave her a little smirk.

"I-I… Susan! How did you know!" Lucy asked surprised. I smiled and flipped my hair.

"I see the look in your eyes when you see him." I told Lucy with a sneaky grin. Lucy just stared at me with her mouth hanging open for a few seconds before she closed it.

"Susan, I don't know what to do. I feel like I will be damned to hell if I think of him that way. He is my brother, my best friend! I can't think of him that way. It just seems wrong." Lucy told me. She jutted out her bottom lip and crossed her arms.

"That's it. Edmund is your best friend here. For eight years you two have been almost impossible to separate. A lot of best friends have feelings for each other. It will be fine if you like him. He and you are barley brother and sister, but best friends." I told Lucy. That is why me and Peter dating seemed okay to me. That and because we barley had any blood relation anymore.

"Yeah. Your right, Su. Thank you so much!" Lucy said happily. She leaned in and hugged me tightly.

"Your welcome. You need to make sure you know your feelings. Go to him. You will do great. Try." I told the little Queen, and she smiled brightly at me.

"Goodbye, Susan." She told me. I smiled, and nodded at her. She got up off of my bed, and ran out my door, but stopped after she heard me calling her.

"Lucy! Just make sure he wants to also. Don't force anything! Oh and be safe!" I called to her, and I snickered again. I loved messing around with Lucy sometimes…

"Uhhh. I am not having sex with Edmund!" She yelled at me. I just laughed loudly.

"I was kidding. Ask if he likes you!" I suggested to the little Queen. She nodded, but then hesitated. She then started shaking her head no.

"Uhhhh… Problem! He doesn't like me!" She yelled at me. I smiled sideways at her and raised my eyebrows.

"Just go and find out." I told her after a small pause.

I pushed off of my bed and walked up and closed the door behind her. I heard feet running down my hallway. I had to smile and laugh.

I walked over to my bed, jumped off of my floor, and flumped onto my bed. I took down my hair and let it flow all over my face and down my shoulders. I raised my legs onto my bed and removed my heals.

After that I jumped off of my bed and ran to my closet. I pulled out some shorts and a loose top. I stepped out of my dress and put the pants and top on.

I ran out of my closet and jumped onto my bed again. I let my hair flow around me as I let my face break out in a smile.

Why was I so happy? I was happy because Peter should be coming soon. Weird that I took off all of my dress clothes, right? Nope, when I'm with Peter I feel like I could be myself. So… I be myself when I'm with him. I be myself and not the Queen I am supposed to be.

The door opened and closed quickly. I knew Peter just walked into my room.

"Susan, can I talk to you?" Peter asked me in a whisper.

I was right… It was Peter.

"Always." I whispered back.

I pushed off of my bed and walked towards Peter. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and his arms wrapped around my waist. He leaned down and I leaned up. Our mouth connected in a sweet kiss.

This had been our routine. We would sneak into each others rooms and fall asleep in each others arms. We would steal glances at each other all of the time. We would kiss every chance we would get alone… We were in love. It was as simple as that.

We were in love, but we couldn't tell anyone. Narnia needed at least one King and Queen that weren't head over heals for each other… Lucy had Edmund and I had Peter… But, like I said, Narnia needed a King and Queen that weren't in love with each other. Peter and I chose to be those people.

"Did I tell you that I love you?" Peter asked against my lips. I giggled and pulled away from him.

"You did, but not in the last hour." I whispered. I quickly kissed his lip again. I pulled myself out of Peters arms.

"Well I love you." Peter whispered. I smiled at him.

"I love you too." I whispered. I walked up to Peter and pulled his arm. I dragged him to my bed and we both jumped onto it. We were lying down on the bed hand in hand and laughing.

Peter stopped laughing suddenly. I looked over to him. He looked like he was deep in thought.

I knew he was nervous… I could tell. Just the way his eyes were, just the way he laughed, just by the look on his face.

"What's wrong, Pete?" I asked in a whisper. I rolled onto my side so I could get a better look of Peter.

"Well… There is something I want to talk to you about." Peter whispered. He also rolled onto his side. Now we were looking at each other in the eyes.

"Go ahead, I don't bite."

I laughed. Peter just looked at me with a straight face. I stopped laughing. Peter sat up at the edge of my bed. I did the same.

"Peter… Is something wrong?" I asked again. Peter shook his head.

"You know I love you. Everything about you. You eyes, your hair, your skin, your teeth, you… lips," Peter said in a whisper. He kissed my lips for a second before continuing." I love your happiness, your laugh, your smile, your love for Narnia, how you care so much for Narnia, your personality, your beauty, but mostly I love you and only you. I don't love Susan, my sister, or Susan, the Queen of Narnia, but I love my best friend Susan. This Susan…" Peter told me. He pulled at the bagginess of my top and my pants before continuing. "I love you with everything in me. I know that something big is coming. Something that we might not live through, Susan. I want to spend every spare time I have with you. I want to wake up every day with you beside me. I want to stay up all night talking about… stupid things with you." Peter whispered. Everything he said made my heart beat faster, it made me feel special, it made me feel loved, it made me feel like Susan. "In other words… I love you, Susan. And I want to spend forever with you/" Peter whispered. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He opened his eyes and kneeled on the ground in front of me. He pulled out a box from his pocket. I knew what was happening… I wasn't dumb or blind. I put my hand over my mouth. "Susan, I love you with all of my heart… Would you do the most outstanding thing an-and marry me?" He asked in a whisper.

My heart felt like it was in my throat and it was beating fifty times its normal speed. I knew tears were running freely down my face, but I didn't care. My hand was covering my half open mouth. I couldn't believe that it was happening. I removed my hand from my face and I nodded my head slowly.

"Always." I whispered.

A smile lit up Peter's face along with mine. I jumped off of my bed the same time Peter got off of the floor.

I held my right hand to my mouth as Peter slid the golden ring on my finger. The ring was just a golden band. There was no diamond or anything else on the ring. In other words… it was perfect.

I looked up at Peter with big watery eyes. I jumped into his arms and crushed his lips to mine. After awhile we broke apart.

"I love you, Peter." I whispered to Peter. Peter's soft lips kissed my throat.

"As do I, Susan." Peter whispered against my throat. "As the inside of the ring says… Always." Peter whispered. He looked up into my eyes. I giggled just before our lips crashed down on mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Crappy ending… I know. Sorry! Its just what I have written in for the flashback for my other story.<strong>

**So… How did you like it? I worked all day on this story! Uhhhhhh! **

**I think Peter and Susan have more of an old school relationship, when Edmund and Lucy have more of a modren relationship... What do you think?**

**Yes this is all the same events in chapters (some of) 2, and (most of) 3, and (some of) 11. **

**I really hoped you enjoyed! I am having fun writing Susan's P~O~V and I love writing Susan/Peter stories! I really love Pete/Su, and Ed/Lu! Yep!**

**Anyway! I hope you will review.**

**Thanks so much!**


End file.
